In the field of electrical connection, connecting lines of different line types are usually used for circuit connection. A traditional electrical connector socket can only be adapted to a plug-fitted terminal of one line type. If plug-fitted terminals of different line types are simultaneously used, electrical connectors with different sockets need to be installed in one electrical box, resulting in a complex structure and a poor adaptability.